


the tragedy of draco malfoy and harry potter

by halstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halstiel/pseuds/halstiel
Summary: Broken boys intertwine and become one, beating heart. Their love is the only thing that's unbreakable in both.





	the tragedy of draco malfoy and harry potter

We laid next to each other, naked. We weren't making love, desperate for one final session as we died. Neither of us had been able to get hard for months from the looming depression, anxiety and sadness that have been plaguing us.

Our hands were entwined tightly, however, successfully cutting off their circulation. My breath came out in short pants, but I was far from panicked. I was calm, content, and drowsiness clouded my head like a warm, comforting blanket.

I knew Harry felt the same way; I could feel his heartbeat slow down with mine, his happiness mixing with my own. As oblivion slowly encased us, my eyes began to tear and I was crying very softly.

Harry immediately noticed, as my heart had accelerated slightly. "It's not too late, darling," he murmured, always supportive. I longed to stay with him for eternity.

"I love you," I replied, knowing he would understand that I couldn't love anything else.

"And I you. You know I would never doubt you; I just wanted to make sure you weren't having second thoughts."

"I only have you left." My vision swam, dark spots appearing at random. I swallowed, suddenly fearful. "Tell me where we go again, Harry. Please, I never want to lose sight of you."

His hand gently tilted my chin towards him. His eyes were filled with tears, as well. "My place was King's Cross Station. Dumbledore had met me and told me about my choices. How I had longed to step onto the train . . . However, I knew I must come back. And I did." His eyes sparkled as tears dripped down his cheeks. My vision blurred again and I felt lightheaded- from the pills, or his overwhelming love, I didn't know. "I'm glad I did, though. I was able to fall in love with you."

His eyes fluttered shut involuntarily and I could feel his spirit begin to fade. I kissed him chastely, declaring my love on his lips as darkness filled my vision.

* * *

We weren't in King's Cross, this time. 

We were in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

Everything was bathed in a white, bright light. The stones looked pale and shiny, each polished to perfection. Harry was wearing a traditional, white marriage cloak. I looked down at myself and saw the same.

We smiled and said nothing; only reaching for each other's hands. 

We opened the door and were engulfed in an eternity of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in my tags, ive just overdosed and i can barely type properly. my heart is beating rapidly and it's very hard to walk. i want to go out writing what i love. good night.


End file.
